


Yessir

by allthingsnerd



Series: Yessir Verse [1]
Category: Castle, Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsnerd/pseuds/allthingsnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Castle 04x21: Headhunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yessir

**Author's Note:**

> Not too sure how happy I am with this one, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone and I had to get it out.

Richard Castle was walking down the hallway of the empty police station, a rough detective trailing behind him.

"Listen, Cap'n! I didn't know she was your kid, I swear."

Castle abruptly turned to face Detective Slaughter. He got in his face and stared him down till the man looked him in the eyes. "Listen Jayne. We're stuck here, and while we're stuck here, we got roles to play. But don't think for a moment I won't put you in your place if there's a need for it, dong ma?"

"Yessir." Jayne nodded, knowing that not only would he stay away from the Captain's daughter, but he'd also keep an eye on her from a distance for protection purposes; not that anyone would know.

Castle turned away. "Good."

The two parted, walking their separate ways, when Castle called out once more.

"Oh, and Slaughter?" The detective turned.

"Punch me in the gut again…" Castle's voice trailed off, his threat clear.

"Yessir."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways…


End file.
